koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Cao Pi/Movesets
All the movesets for Cao Pi in the Warriors franchise. Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset : : Gestures out his free hand to send out a single ice orb which later explodes. An alternate version can also be used by pressing after/during his C2, C4, C5, and C6, where it animates a bit faster right after said attacks are executed. Will instantly explode if it impacts walls. : , : A hit in the air with an upward slash. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Takes his two swords apart and dual-slashes with them outward, low to the ground in advancing sweeps, followed by a final dizzying dual slash. : , , , : A horizontal slash with Cao Pi sliding from left-to-right in front sideways. Inflicts crashing knockback. : , , , , : Stabs both swords into the ground while kneeling down causing a blue energy burst that launches targets into the air. : , , , , , : Cao Pi delays and performs a turning rush slash inward. Inflicts crashing knockback. : , , , , , , , , , : Same as his alternate version C1, but sends out a single shadow orb instead. Will instantly kill peons and deal extra damage to officers. Takes up all of his Musou bar, and will instantly explode if it impacts walls. : : Takes apart his swords and slashes with them inward as he reaps rapidly in succession, finishing with a final spinning slash with his swords back together. : (True): For the finisher, Cao Pi slashes three times a finishing wide turning slash into a slide with both swords apart, causing a blue tremor for special effect. : , : A outward slash downward. : , , ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ): Does a delayed turn and sweeps up enemies on the ground into the air, and slashes left and right. Can continue tapping for continuous hits. Horse Moveset : : Cao Pi leans to each side, and swipes with his weapon. : , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. : : Repeating slashes to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. ;Warriors Orochi Gains a C6-EX-SP and an Extra Counter. Removes bow moveset from previous games. : , R1: Same as the original version, only the enhanced version automatically performs the followup-version C1. : , , , R1: Same as the original version, only the enhanced version automatically performs the followup-version C1. : , , , , R1: Same as the original version, only the enhanced version automatically performs the followup-version C1. : , , , , , R1: Casts a spell via gesturing forward his free hand like with his C1 and summons a forward-covering downpour of blue raindrops. Has graphics similar to Kanetsugu's R1 Extra Counter. Activates elements. :* On some occasions, a glitch will occur where the spell rune-graphics aren't displayed during the attack; Warriors Orochi 2 fixes this bug; however, like with several projectile-based moves, its base power has been dampened a bit. :R1 (Counter): Disconnects both blades and slashes outward with both of them in a single lunge. Inflicts crashing knockback. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Stabs the ground to create a column of wind rising from above. :Triple Attack 2: Unleashes a long current of wind. :Triple Attack 3: Performs a spin attack that produces mid-range air gusts. Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors In Dynasty Warriors 5, he wields a double edge sword, which he can separate as he pleases. Cao Pi is a very versatile fighter, his attacks with his blade are often mixed with various forms of magical attack such as exploding orbs. Compared to other characters, Cao Pi moves all have hidden followups with an alternate version of his C1. As such, he is an easy character to play as and is good for beginners. However, weaknesses tends to be his rather somewhat slow moveset, so most of the time, light weapons are best used for him if one wants to attack quickly. He also does not cover much range with his Musou Attack finishers, despite them moving Cao Pi forward a fair distance. Warriors Orochi He follows the same fighting style as he does in Dynasty Warriors 5, though his orbs now explode with ice as their power as well. His C6-EX-SP Type Action is also excellent for clearing out crowds and inflicting massive damage, especially as it can activate elements in the original game and the sequel. Dynasty Warriors 6 In the original release, he shares his moveset with Sun Quan and Yuan Shao. See Sword Movesets for more details. The following lists his attacks in Special. Ground Moveset : string (Renbu ∞): cuts his sword in a circular motion as he spins three times and spins into a thrust forward. While stationary, he performs a diagonal cut to the left and returns his sword along the same path for an overhead slash. Cao Pi bends his upper body backward to spin a horizontal slash to his front. He leans forward for a spiraling slash to his front. He then stands upright and rapidly twirls his sword around him as he takes six decisive steps forward. : string (Renbu ∞): crouches for a diagonal slash and sends an airwave forward. Follows with a jumping flip kick in the air. Lands and slices another airwave forward. He then poses for a shockwave to clear foes away from him. : (held): a spinning 360 slash. Additionally hurls an airwave forward on higher Renbu levels. : : Series of swings based on Renbu level. He finishes by performing three quick diagonal cuts forward, each slicing with an airwave sent forward. Stands upright for a pose, emitting a shockwave. : , : downwards swipe. : , : hovers for a moment before plunging his sword into the ground. Impact erupts soil to additionally damage foes in front of him. :Dashing : wide slash to his right, ending with Cao Pi quickly upright. :Dashing : drags blade low near the ground and raises his blade for a diagonal cut. Hurls an airwave in front of him. :Grapple attack : a high horizontal slash. If it connects, he slices his foe's necks and traps them along the length of his sword. He maneuvers himself behind his opponent and lifts his sword arm upward, slicing his foe's neck. They topple onto the ground behind him. :Grapple attack : a slow crouching diagonal slash. If it connects, the slash lifts his foe into the air. While staying on the ground, Cao Pi stabs his aerial foe several times. His stabs juggles them in the air before he performs a harsh swing to send them crashing back to the ground. :Deadlock attack: rotates himself around foe as he slices them to their feet. As his foe lays on the ground, he stabs his sword once into their abdomen, creating a shockwave to clear additional foes around him. :Special Attack: Volley: releases waves of arrows surrounding the player to annihilate enemies. Cao Pi's version may be upgraded to include an ice element. Horse Moveset : string: series of slashes to his right. Amount of slashes depends on Renbu level. : : two quick slashes to his right. : : faster version of string followed by . Fighting Style His fighting style changes to a sword moveset in Dynasty Warriors, but he gains a unique moveset in Dynasty Warriors 6: Special that follows a long blade moveset. Cao Pi's fighting style focuses on mainly swinging his sword in long versatile circles to clear away many waves of enemies that try to surround him, yet his attack is balanced enough that he can take on most generals with relative ease, making him a very useful character for beginners. Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Cao Pi mainly uses the long sword moveset in this title. Dynasty Warriors 7 Cao Pi is affiliated with twin swords in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , : Sends a wave of ice forward. :Musou - Glacier Pierce (氷角): : Slams the point of one of his swords into the ground to summon a shard of ice to impale those in front of him. He uses his other sword to break away the ice. :Alternate Musou - Ice Storm (滅奏): R1 + : Conjures several clusters of ice above and around him and spins his swords to send the ice clusters outward in a shockwave to strike enemies in range. Classified as a Blast Musou in Next and used in Warriors Orochi 3. ;Dynasty Warriors Next :Speed Musou - Scythe: Tap both sides of screen: Slashes diagonally from left to right several times before emitting a radial shockwave at the end of the attack. ;Warriors Orochi 3 : , : Swings left sword upward. : , , : Slashes back and forth before ending the attack with a cross slash forward. : , , , : Does a two-hit attack. Cao Pi slashes the closest foe and performs a leaping strike that knocks them away. : , , , , : Stabs opponent with both swords and blows them away via whirlwind. : , , , , , : Performs an angular spinning attack. : , : Swipes both swords in a cutting motion. : , : Does multiple jabs at a downward angle before somersault-slashing forward to release two crossed-cutting waves. :R1: Freezes surrounding enemies by lobbing forward a ball of ice and lunges forward with a dual-outward strike to shatter said ball for an icy explosion. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Fires an ice projectile that travels on the ground before shattering it to pieces, freezing nearby foes in the process. Dynasty Warriors 8 Cao Pi is affiliated with the dual blade in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , , , , , : Emits a glacial shockwave that produces random icicles on the ground, freezing surrounding enemies in the process. :Aerial Musou - Falling Ice (落氷): , : Summons a rain of icicles to hail down on the enemy ranks. :Awakening Musou: Swipes vertically towards opponents multiple times. The attack ends with him conjuring ice crystals at random spots and causing them to shatter by stabbing the ground. During the extended version, Cao Pi separates both swords and slashes quickly back and forth before following up with several more swings. Category:Movesets